Mirror, Mirror
by Reyser
Summary: Can you feel it, Hero? The pain I've felt for so long, the torment? We will see at last who is the stronger. The insanity of darkness or the benevolence of light. Running away from yourself is never the solution...for you can never hide from me. One-shot. WARNING: Includes character death. Rated T for violence. Dark Link's point-of-view.


**A/N: THIS IS NOT YAOI. I repeat. NOT. YAOI. I don't ship yaoi (specifically, Link x Dark Link) and I never will.**

**8[_]**

**Anyway, I will warn you right now—this is bloody and probably as gruesome/disturbing as hell, so be warned! Not very disturbing, since I don't have much experience in 'this' department, so...**

**...**

Is this truly what it has all come to? From pettish jealousy to impending hatred...and now it has become a need for his _blood. _

I trace my hand around the fine cracks of the mirror. He is at the other side, my lighter half. The famed Hero of Time. He does not notice me, and is instead, busy with his own life. No time for his shadow brother, oh no.

He does not look at me. I sneer at his cowardly tactics. He and I...are the same. Why does he not accept this fact?

Look at me, you coward.

_Look at me._

I smash my fist into the mirror, feeling the familiar rush of blood. The crimson color is painted across the mirror now, marring the 'lovely' Hero's image.

He looks. Link whirls around, alarmed. I see his eyes narrow at the sight of me and his fists clench.

Now, really, Hero. It is quite low to hate yourself.

"You..." He snarls, and gives me a menacing glare. At this I laugh. "What—what do you want?"

"Yes. 'Tis me." I answer, and approach the mirror. We see each other, but alas, is it only a mere illusion? Some silly curse by the Goddesses that this mirror is the only thing that binds us together? "Now Hero...you know perfectly well what I want." My voice is dangerously low.

It is his fault. It is his entire fault. He had to be the golden Hero, Hyrule's pride and joy. He had to be the one to save everyone, be the knight-in-shining-armour while I was shrouded in darkness. He had to get everything I did not—the Princess, the farm girl, everyone.

Whilst everyone had nothing but love for him, they loathed me. Despised me, and called me a menace. A creature of shadow, nothing but a mere illusion, not worth of us high-and-mighty Hylians...

Is it truly so bad that I had no choice? With the Twilight Usurper dead and the Gerudo King trapped within the Sacred Realm, I am left behind.

I remember—I remember it all. The sleepless nights, running away from everyone. When I had nobody to guide me but the faint light of the moon. When everything was a sudden sin, when being just me was a curse.

I thought, that maybe, he cared for me. That maybe the Gerudo King could be the father that I never had—that if I had fulfilled his blood-soaked dreams, that I would get what I desired...

But I was foolish. I dreamed. I hoped. And instead, I was nothing but a puppet for him, a marionette to dance with blades. The truth was that he did not care for me at all. He did not care to think about a filthy shadow's hopes.

If I am truly a shadow, then why did I dare hope?

I scratch my bloody nails against the mirror, glad with the result of a sickening sound. I smirk at him.

The Hero bites his lip. It is hard for him to look at me...the simplicity of a shadow is too little for his eyes.

"No, shadow... I do not know..." His answer is weary. Are you scared, Hero? Too scared to argue with your shadow brother?

"Now, Hero. We are the same...is there really such need for formalities? You must call me Dark, or even better, brother."

"I am not your brother!" He shouts, eyes narrow. I see the wolf behind those piercing blue eyes. I see the animalistic urges and the raw power. I see a weakness.

"Alas. You pain me, brother." My voice is dripping heavily with sarcasm, and he looks away.

Coward. And they dare call you Hero? The man who has defeated many a monster, the king of Twilight and more cannot look me in the eye?

You fool.

"Why torment me?" He asks slowly. I notice the quietness in is his voice, the subtle pain.

Yes.

Feel my pain.

"You have taken away everything I hold dear..." Link says wearily. "I have but nothing left. The Princess is dead, by your filthy hands. The farm girl lies somewhere in the water, looking up to the sky with dead eyes. What do I have left to give you?"

I laugh at him, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I have pierced his heart, made him feel the torment I have felt for so long.

But still, nothing amounts to what I have felt. The Goddesses spat at the mention of my name. What little I had of a heart had disappeared. What was left was a gruesome shadow, the son of darkness.

"I have yet to take one thing, Hero." I approach him again, so close that we are almost touching. But that cursed mirror...

Should the mirror not be there, I would be able to what I wish. Slide the tainted blade against his skin, see him feel more _pain _for once...

Crimson.

But fate has other plans, apparently. The mirror is what keeps me alive. Do the Goddesses think it is funny to keep my foolish head alive? To torture me through what they call 'life'?

"Stay back." He says calmly, drawing a blade. I recognize it as the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane. "I will not hesitate to strike you down where you stand."

"But how so? You know as well as I do that this mirror is what stands between us." I answer, the words laid out in my mind.

His skin is so pale and clean. Just lovely. No scratches and scars, nothing left of his perilous journey. My own skin is marred by cuts and scars of my very existence, proof that my life is useless.

But I live for one thing, and one thing only.

To see him die.

How I would love to see that 'lovely' skin of his tainted by my sin, to see him falling apart, being soaked in that crimson color...

The wheels of my twisted brain turn.

"You know, brother..." I say slowly, awaiting his reaction. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to die?"

His eyes widen at my words, and he grimaces. I can tell he's trying oh-so hard to be heroic, to cut me down.

"Have you?" I ask again menacingly. My hands grip my knife tightly, my knuckles are growing pale.

Every moment I breathe, every moment I spend talking, I am falling deeper. Deeper and deeper into the meaningless void of insanity.

"There is one thing I want, Link. And that is to see you in pain." My words come out laced with malice and vagueness.

"You've put me in enough pain—"

"That is nothing compared to what I've felt!" I thunder, letting the ferocity of my anger run free. "Do you know what it's like, Hero? Do you?"

He doesn't answer. He can't. Because he doesn't know. He doesn't know what it is like to be rejected from society, to live your life in the shadows because death is everywhere you look.

I meet his gaze furiously with crimson eyes. I have decided upon one thing. The only thing I hate more than myself is Link.

It's his fault. My tortuous existence is all because of him. How nice it would feel to sink into the abyss of death...

But if I do, I must bring him with me.

And then I realize what I must do.

I raise my knife in the air, and see his eyes widen once more with horror. He realizes my plan.

I drag the knife against my wrist, feeling the blood drip down onto the floor. I lick it, much to his horror.

The bittersweet taste of death.

"What—are—you?"

Because he and I are one, I see the identical cut being formed on his wrist. That beautiful crimson color is falling. I can hear his agonizing cry.

The only way for him to die is with me. And I gladly accept that fact.

I mark a sickeningly deep cut across my chest, laughing at the pain. Pain is an illusion. Everything I've felt will all be over.

More blood seeps down, soaking my clothes.

"Dark—you are _insane_!" Link gasps, clutching his chest.

I laugh sadistically, shaking my head. Insane is an understatement. Yes, Hero. Feel the torment I have felt for so long.

"This prison...'tis only natural for me to become insane, yes?" I answer smartly.

I raise my knife to my cheek. Feel the taint of my sin, Hero. I create a deep cut in my cheek, the excruciating pain making me laugh even more. In death, Hero, nothing matters. Don't worry about your face now. Where are your beloved Goddesses now?

Have they forsaken you? Don't cry, Link. Heroes don't cry.

"Stop it!" He begs. The cuts are slow and sweet. Savour the pain, Link. Feel what I have felt.

My mind is spinning with beautiful pain, as I create more and more cuts. The floor is soaked with that devastating crimson color, and my body is cut up like a piece of wood.

He is the same, collapsed on the floor, clutching himself tight. His once golden-brown hair is soaked with crimson, blood runs down his face in a bath.

As I slowly loose conscience, as we both wait for the embrace of death, I let my imagination run free.

Because, Hero, running away from yourself is never the solution. Revenge has never been sweeter. I throw my head back, laughing hysterically and manically, even when death cloaks us. I wonder how he feels, being 'ugly.' The scars are marring his appearance, and blood is covering us.

And even in this insane grasp of death, I think of petty beauty. Just before my blood-red eyes close for one last time, I whisper,

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall...who is the fairest of them all?"

**- FIN –**

**A/N: This is the most gruesome thing I have ever written, but that's okay! I've always wanted to write this kind of story. XP**

**The original version of this was in Link's point-of-view, but I decided against it and rewrote it since I thought Dark's point-of-view would suit it better.**

**If there's enough interest, I will post the story in Link's point-of-view.**

**Thanks for reading and bearing with me- and review please!**


End file.
